Jealous
by Ayase Nanjo
Summary: Acara hanabi pada festival sekolah yang nyaris tak terasa menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Apa yang mengubah malam itu menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan? / Drabble OneShot / M for very soft lime


Acara _hanabi_ pada malam _Bunkasai_ adalah acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu setiap siswa di _Konoha_ _Gakuen_. Mereka akan berkeliling di antara api unggun bersama sahabat dan kekasih, saling melingkar dan bernyanyi ria menunggu kembang api yang akan menghiasi langit pada pukul sembilan malam.

Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Setidaknya sebelum ia melihat _mereka_. Sakura pergi berlari dengan langkah lebar dan cepat menuju lokasi kolam renang sekolah. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri untuk saat ini.

"Sakura! Sakura, tunggu!"

Gadis itu terus berlari cepat tanpa menghiraukan panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. Yang memanggil tak menyerah. Pria itu, Sasuke, mengikuti langkah kaki si gadis bersurai merah muda dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh. Usahanya berhasil saat pria itu menangkap salah satu tangannya.

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Sakura. "Sakura, tunggu. Jangan pergi. Dengarkan aku."

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkan kekasihmu begitu saja." Ujar Sakura ketus.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

Sakura tertawa sinis. "Ayolah, jangan begitu," Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Tak baik jika seorang pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih menggenggam tangan wanita lain."

Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut. Apa dirinya sedang dituduh?

"Apa tadi kau melihatku bersama Izumi?"

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar nama itu. Si gadis berambut hitam berperawakan mungil yang terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Tentu saja imut, Izumi adalah _kouhai_ yang baru masuk tahun ini, lebih muda dua tahun darinya dan Sasuke.

Tapi… bagaimana mereka bisa begitu dekat, padahal baru mereka baru mengenal beberapa minggu dari OSIS? Sedangkan dirinya, yang sudah tiga tahun selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke, menerima tutor pelajaran darinya, memakan _bento_ mereka bersama, pulang bersama, dan selalu memendam perasaannya, tak pernah sedekat itu.

Ya, dekat. Dekat dalam artian sesungguhnya. Ia tak sengaja melihat Izumi memeluk Sasuke di lorong, dan Sasuke membalasnya. Sasuke bahkan memberikan senyum yang nyaris tak pernah diperlihatkan pada orang lain, kecuali Sakura. Saat itu Sakura tak sadar menjatuhkan takoyaki miliknya, lalu berlari. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung ikut berlari mengejar Sakura.

Ah, mengingatnya membuat hatinya terasa kembali nyeri.

Sakura memberikan senyuman paksanya. "Kalian cocok sekali. Selamat ya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura. Ia menarik kasar lengan gadis itu menuju gudang di dekat kolam renang. Ia menutup pintu gudang dengan keras dan menguncinya, lalu memojokkan Sakura pada pintu. Pria itu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pintu, mengurung Sakura di antara kedua lengannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura berbisik dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Katakan padaku," Sasuke menatap kedua _emerald_ di hadapannya. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Kedua mata Sakura melebar mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Pinta Sasuke. Suara _baritone_ -nya terdengar menggema.

Sakura tetap terdiam, memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Ia ingin jujur pada Sasuke mengenai perasaannya tepat saat kembang api mengudara. Tapi, ia takut. Ia takut Sasuke akan menjauhinya. Terlebih, Sakura baru saja menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sasuke memeluk seseorang.

Tak terasa air mata sudah memupuk di kedua matanya. Inikah yang dinamakan perasaan 'cemburu'?

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau menyukaiku?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal, tak sabar dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya membisu.

"Jawab a—"

"YA! AKU MENYUKAIMU! KAU PUAS?" dan turunlah air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya. Turun dengan deras tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang tengah membulatkan kedua matanya. Jelaga hitam itu, begitu mempesona. Terlalu mempesona hingga membuat Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya tak memiliki hak untuk menatapnya sedekat ini.

Satu tangan pria itu meraih pipi Sakura, mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Pahatan wajahnya bak seorang dewa, dan Sakura diam-diam terpana dalam isakannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Sakura kembali terisak.

"Apa… kau cemburu?"

 _Jackpot_! Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya. Ia menunduk dan mengusap sendiri air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kita tak bisa berada di sini lama-lama. Kekasihmu menunggu—"

"Dia adikku."

Ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura menoleh dengan cepat. "Apa?"

"Dia adikku. Adik kandungku."

Sakura merasa ingin jatuh ke jurang saja. Rasa malu luar biasa seolah menenggelamkan dirinya. Apa ini? Sakura tak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke memiliki adik perempuan. Ia hanya tahu Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi tidak dengan adik.

"Ia baru saja pindah dari asrama di Kyoto." Ucapan Sasuke seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang berputar di otaknya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendapati wajah Sakura yang memerah karena malu.

"B-begitu." Sakura kembali menunduk.

"Hn? Jadi kau cemburu pada adikku?"

"Ti-tidak begitu! Aku hanya—"

CUP!

Sakura merasakan benda lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang tengah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Sasuke… Sasuke sedang mencium bibirnya! Matanya melebar kaget. Ribuan kupu-kupu seolah berterbangan di perutnya. Ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang disukainya. Tidak kah ini menakjubkan?

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatap mata Sakura yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Meneliti setiap lekuk wajah cantik gadis di hadapannya. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali kau bicara denganku." Bisik Sasuke. Pertama kali Sakura bicara padanya? Berarti sudah tiga tahun?

Ingatan-ingatan selama tiga tahun terakhir seolah berputar. Sasuke yang memberinya payung dan membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan, Sasuke sang murid teladan yang membolos pelajaran untuk menemani Sakura yang pingsan di UKS, Sasuke yang menolongnya saat ia hampir dilecehkan oleh sekelompok murid pria dari sekolah sebelah.

Seluruh perasaannya seolah melebur. Perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam, akhirnya terbalas. Sakura bergerak memeluk Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu tegap pria itu. Ia menangis di sana, dan tak memedulikan seragam Sasuke yang basah dengan air matanya.

"Melihatmu memeluknya… sangat menyakitkan… aku pikir… kau sudah memiliki kekasih…" Ucapan Sakura terdengar tersendat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum punya kekasih. Kau… apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Sasuke tahu ini sangat tidak romantis. Tapi, kesempatan tak datang dua kali, kan?

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Lengan Sasuke bergerak memeluk punggung Sakura. Ia memberikan usapan halus di sana untuk meredakan tangisnya. "Hn? Jadi kau cemburu karena aku memeluk adikku?" goda Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya sangat malu dan kesal. Sakura hendak beranjak pergi, namun Sasuke dengan cepat merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Jangan cemburu begitu," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku bisa memberimu lebih dari sekedar pelukan."

Dan Sasuke kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Namun kali ini Sasuke tak hanya memberikan kecupan singkat seperti tadi. Sasuke memagut bibir Sakura dengan pelan, membuat Sakura terbuai dan turut memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan Sasuke menekan tengkuk Sakura, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir lembut Sakura membuat Sasuke tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, memberikan Sakura ciuman yang menuntut.

Dan ketika Sakura membalas ciumannya, Sasuke semakin menekan tubuh Sakura pada pintu. Membuat tubuh mereka menempel erat tanpa jarak. Sasuke makin hilang akal saat merasakan lekuk tubuh Sakura pada tubuhnya. Sakura mengerang pelan di tengah-tengah ciuman itu, dan Sasuke balas menggeram—DUAR!

Suara kembang api mengagetkan Sakura, membuat pagutan di antara keduanya terlepas. Gadis itu terengah-engah karena Sasuke tak memberikannya waktu untuk bernapas. Sasuke dengan kedua pipinya yang dihiasi semburat tipis kembali tersenyum. "Ayo kita lihat kembang api." Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Hm, ayo!" Sakura menyaut tangan Sasuke.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam _hanabi_ yang akan selalu mereka kenang.

.

OWARI

.

 **Author's Note**

 **.**

Whaa drabble pertamaku! Mohon maaf atas drabble abal nan gaje ini, diriku masih belajar T.T Semoga kalian suka ya^-^

Boleh mampir juga ke fic-ku yang satu lagi, Cascade. Aku akan berusaha lebih giat untuk lebih rajin up^-^

Jaa ne!^-^


End file.
